Port Finale
Port Finale is the third and last chapter in The Sacrifice campaign. With safety almost within reach, a bridge near Rayford Port stands in the Survivors' way. Using the generators will raise the bridge, but the Survivors face their greatest challenge yet. In the end, an ultimate sacrifice must be made. Strategy The Survivors At the beginning of the map, the AI bots will grab: *Bill will grab an Assault Rifle. *Zoey will grab an Assault Rifle. *Louis will grab an Auto Shotgun. *Francis will grab a Hunting Rifle. Method 1 thumb|300px|right Survivors begin by proceeding down an alley into the garage of a store, where throwables and secondary healing items may be found. When players exit through the front door, they will enter the finale area, which is the same area as the Port with a few changes. Before starting the finale, it is advised to clear the area of wandering Common Infected. Players begin the finale by starting any of the three generators on the map. This finale is different from all of the others: Every time a generator is started, the Director will spawn a Tank and a horde. Either can arrive first, and sometimes both can even arrive at once. Starting multiple generators will spawn multiple Tanks and hordes at the same time. It is advised to start from the generator in the middle, since the surrounding area is best suited for fighting the Tank. Players should start the other two generators during a horde, as doing so will delay the Tanks, giving players more time to find a better location to fight them. It is advised not to start up multiple generators at the same time unless the players either want the achievement or are capable of fighting multiple Tanks at once, as multiple Tanks are often difficult to defeat. However, if the players wish to do so, it is advised to regroup at the generator closest to the bridge, as it will take time for the Tanks to arrive at the location. If the Survivors work fast enough, they may be able to kill the Tanks one by one as they arrive, provided they do not all arrive at the same time. After all three generators are started, the bridge's gate will soon lower, allowing the Survivors to proceed onto the bridge deck. All live Survivors must be either on the bridge deck or above it on the railings before the bridge can be raised. Once all survivors are on the bridge, one of them climbs up the ladder and activates the bridge to raise it. The bridge will begin to rise, but it will stop, and a survivor will need to jump off the bridge and run to the closest generator to restart it. The players choose a survivor to re-activate the generator whilst the rest of the Survivors provide covering fire from the bridge. The choice must be made quickly, as four Tanks will soon find their way to the Survivors. If the Sacrificer is incapacitated, dragged, charged, or ridden to a location that makes assistance from those on the bridge impossible, the remaining Survivors will need to send yet another Survivor down to restart the generator. After the generator is successfully activated, the closing cut scene will show the Sacrificer surrounded by the Infected and finally being overrun, thus signalling the campaign's end. When choosing whom to sacrifice, it is advised to choose a player with sufficient health and skill to outrun Tanks and other Infected. If such a volunteer is not available then the Survivor with highest health is the next best option. Throwables are useful at this stage, as Pipe bombs and Bile bombs can lure away the Common Infected allowing a quick sprint to the generator (provided no Special Infected are in the way, or the survivor can dodge them). This is the only chapter in the game which requires at least two Survivors to be alive at any given time. Moreover, at least one Survivor must be present on the bridge after it has risen. Failure to meet these criteria will result in a loss and the chapter will restart from the beginning. Method 2 Tips *On this level, you absolutely must stick together. If you don't, you will get mobbed and easily killed by the massive mobs. *There are really two tactics to use when going about this level- the first is going about it as if you were doing the Chaos Generator achievement, and splitting up to activate the generators at the same time. This strategy is faster, but, since you will be split up, the Special Infected will only need one opportunity to take down and most likely kill you. *The other strategy, which is slower but arguably much safer, is to take the generators one at a time, the whole team activating a generator instead of a single person. A good spot to camp out after activating the generators is at the closed gate of the bridge, and putting the Gas Cans on the road leading to your position. From there, Infected can only attack you by dropping from the rooftop to the side and from the direct front, where you will be able to take them out easily. When the Tank comes, destroy one of the Gas Cans so he catches on fire and keep shooting at him. If he is able to get close enough, jump over the railing to the side and follow the alley back around to the bridge again, shooting the Tank as you go. Remember that there will be three hordes and three Tanks before the bridge will lower, then a horde and three Tanks will spawn. As soon as the bridge does lower, have everyone sprint on-board quickly- a good strategy is to have one person move up the ladder and rush to the button while the other three kill off the horde so that they don't get onto the bridge. But be sure no Special Infected snare that one person when he is up on the walkway; that could be disastrous. Watch out for the Hunter, Jockey, Smoker and Charger. They can incapacitate you and make your sacrifice worthless. Tanks do not have a frustration meter but it may be corrected in a future patch. The Infected Tips *As always, be sure to hit the lone wolves. They certainly won't be common on this level, but if the rare chance one Survivor decides to run off, hit him. *If the Survivors are trying to get the Chaos Generator achievement, make sure that you attack any of the generators that has ONE person at them. *Smokers and Spitters are most effective on the rooftop near the middle generator; also they are good on the open walkway near the generator closest to the safe room. *When the moment of Sacrifice comes, send ALL of the Tanks to the generator- if you can incapacitate the one Survivor trying to Sacrifice him/herself, then another Survivor has to come, and so on. There is a way of surprising the survivors at the end of the finale when one survivor has to restart the generator. When you become a tank (which everyone on the infected team will), you can jump from the roof of the two-story clubhouse next to the bridge onto the platform where the mounted gun is. Doing so will occupy the survivors with trying to deal with the tank and almost assure the defeat of the survivor attempting to sacrifice himself. Trivia * The map is the same map for the finale of The Passing with a few minor differences. ** The map is almost the same layout as the Survival version since the back streets are sealed off by plywood, a fence, and a concrete barrier. These things are removed by the time of The Passing in campaign mode. The skybox used in The Sacrifice shows the time it takes place could be mid-afternoon while The Passing takes place late at night. ** Another difference is on the bridge itself. There are a couple of vehicles keeping players from going across the bridge and there is a ladder that leads up to the upper half of the bridge in "The Sacrifice." The ladder and vehicles are not present in "The Passing." * The jukebox from Left 4 Dead 2 still appears in the bar even in Left 4 Dead, but unlike Left 4 Dead 2 you can't interrupt a song once it starts. * It is possible to get the MAN VS. TANK achievement in the Left 4 Dead version of The Sacrifice after a player sacrifices themselves, due to multiple Tanks, the chances of everyone firing at different targets, and that any alive Tanks at the end of a campaign automatically die. * In the Left 4 Dead 2 version of this map, operating the generators will shift your view to third person while Left 4 Dead does not. * The finale is unlike other finales in both Left 4 Dead games. While every finale would finish once all Survivors have gotten away (or those who were left alive or not incapacitated were able to escape), the finale in The Sacrifice requires at least one person on the bridge and one person to pull off the sacrifice successfully. If everyone gets dragged/knocked off the bridge or three Survivors are killed, a message will pop up telling players that they need at least one Survivor on the bridge and one by the generator to finish the finale. This is considered a failure (since the death music plays) and the players are sent back to the safe room to try again. ** When a generator is activated, an in game message will pop up, saying "Generator started. Defend yourselves!" This is slightly different from most other finale which usually says "Rescue is coming. Defend yourselves!" and it also acknowledges that the Survivors are creating their own rescue rather than waiting to be saved (although in The Truck Depot Finale, The Atrium, and The Port, Survivors are also creating their own rescue.) Another finale of this kind is The Bridge (Left 4 Dead 2), the message shows "Make your way to the other side of the bridge." * The Survivor Bots will never perform the sacrifice. This can be very difficult to deal with in Single Player since this means the player will always be forced to perform the sacrifice in order to complete the campaign and the Bots are not too great at dealing with the massive horde plus four Tanks, nor can they use grenades (Pipe bomb, Molotov, and Bile bomb) or the Heavy Machine Gun. ** In other modes with multiple human players, since Survivor Bots will not leave the bridge once it is raised, you will fail if all the human players are incapacitated (and not on the bridge) or killed. * Some may consider the sacrifice portion of the finale in Left 4 Dead to be more difficult to complete than in Left 4 Dead 2, due to the game lacking Left 4 Dead 2 items like the Bile bomb and melee weapons. * A Heavy Machine Gun is on the bridge for players to use to give the person restarting the generator covering fire. This weapon also appears in the Left 4 Dead version, despite the weapon not appearing anywhere else in the game. It is also there because of events that lead the Survivors back to the area in The Passing. * It is possible to wait until the Infected and Tanks are already on the bridge before a Survivor sacrifices himself, even though this defeats the initial purpose of the sacrifice, it still counts as a success due to the other Survivors being alive at the end and on the bridge (providing they were not incapacitated on the bridge due to the invading Infected at the time the generator is restarted). * The screen on the player sacrificing themselves becomes a sepia-like tone, similar to the dark orange vision of the Special Infected in Versus mode, when the person sacrificed goes down. * This is the only finale with no rescue vehicle and a guarantee that one Survivor will die. * Through the use of the developer console, if you enable no clip and explore the outside boundaries of the map, you can see some differences compared to the same map used in The Passing. The back street area that is blocked by a concrete barrier and a fence lacks details and other props and if you go to the stairwell by the bridge (the ones used by the Survivors in Left 4 Dead 2) to explore the back portion, you'll notice that there is no safe room door rendered where it would usually be in The Passing. If you go beyond the bridge to where The Passing would normally begin, the buildings are more simple in detail and the park area lacks props. The elevator by the bridge does not have its button rendered as well. ** There are also many notable differences in-map. A few examples being; The Concrete Blockades are different, the truck outside the shop is different, the generator is white (as opposed to yellow) and facing the opposite direction, the rear door of the boxtruck is closed (not open), and the M2 Machinegun is on the bottom platform (rather than the top). ** Another difference that can be noticed in no clip mode is that the beginning of the map is way different than the ending of The Barge. For example, the street is gone and is now replaced with a back alley. This could be a mistake or indicate that The Sacrifice should be consisted of four parts. * The empty grocery store that you enter from the warehouse in the back will have its door become a part of the wall as scenery when you go across the street from the store, preventing you from trying to hide in the safe room. This is similar to what is done in the finale at Dark Carnival when the shutter door closes itself after the finale begins. * CEDA Worker Infected and Worker Infected show up in the Port Finale of the Sacrifice, but not in the Passing, despite the fact that they take place in the same location. * The finale is similar to the finale of Crash Course where the survivors have to start up a generator to escape and then restart the generator again since it fails during the second wave of horde attacks. * If you reach the finale in the mutation Lone Gunman, you still have to leave the bridge and restart the generator. Luckily, you dont have to retry the level. Easter Eggs *On the Left 4 Dead version of the Port Finale, when you reach the bar, you will see the same jukebox. The only differences there are is that the buttons on the jukebox have a glow around it, and it can play only 1 song when its started, being a random choice of any of the Left 4 Dead 2 songs from The Passing Jukebox. *The generators from The Passing: Port are yellow, unlike on The Sacrifice, they are white. *The Angels of Death Graffiti is shown in the beginning saferoom. The Graffiti is also seen in the Crash Course DLC Gallery File:C7m3 port0002.jpg|Survivors failing the map due to the player being incaped and the bots not being programmed to perform the sacrifice. File:C7m3 port0003.jpg|View of the player who sacrificed themselves as they get overwhelmed by the horde and multiple Tanks. File:Sacrifice_Map_Comparison.jpg|Comparison of the beginning of Port Finale and the ending of The Barge. Category:The Sacrifice